Declaración
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: En el ultimo capitulo de la serie Akito le dice a Sana que cuando obtenga su Cinta Negra quiere hablar con ella y Sana al mismo tiempo le desea suerte, le dice que hay algo que tiene que decirle cuando eso pase. ¿Que se diran? Descubrelo en este One-Shop


"_**Declaración de Amor" Akito y Sana **_

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Kurata Sana se encontraba en su dormitorio mirando por la ventana recordando el día anterior cuando Sengoku pensaba suspender a Akito, pero gracias a la ayuda de Fuka que encontró la segunda parte de la carta que había enviado Nakao escondida entre los papeles del malvado profesor justo a tiempo para enfrentarlo.

Además luego había encontrado a Hayama en la terraza de la escuela, él le dijo que al día siguiente debía hacer la prueba de Cinta negra y si ganaba tendría que hablar con ella. Entonces "Según Hayama" sentía que un basura en el ojo le molestaba, cuando Sana intento ayudarle…Akito le rozo los labios velozmente, ella luego de molesto y lo golpeo. Sin embargo cuando se dirigía a la puerta volteo y dijo: "Si logras obtener la Cinta negra también debo hablar contigo, te deseo Suerte".

Escuchando el Eco de aquellas palabras pensó: "Hayama… ¿Habrá obtenido Cinta Negra?, si es así hablare desde el fondo de mi corazón y expresare mis sentimientos"

En otra parte de la ciudad en una sala con muros de madera se encuentran varios niños practicando Karate, entre ellos esta un chico de cabello rubio y ojos pardo Hayama que estaba concentrado en sus movimientos. Cuando llego el momento de dar la prueba se esforzó pensando en lo que le había dicho Kurata y gracias a ello obtuvo su Cinta Negra.

En el camino a su casa, el anaranjado crepúsculo lo acompañaba, en su mente muchos pensamientos aparecían inesperadamente en torno a lo que debía decirle a Sana. De pronto una voz muy alegre le llamaba, al mirar hacia delante pudo ver a una chica de pelo rojo suelto que le sonreía:

-¡Hayama!-

-¿Eh, Kurata?-

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-mmm...…-(Dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando la Cinta Negra)-Lo he conseguido-

-¡Que bien Hayama!-(Dijo Sana sonriendo nerviosa)

-Por cierto Kurata… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?-

-Si Hayama lo recuerdo, por lo mismo yo hay algo que tengo que hablarte…-

-Kurata yo…-

-Yo…Te…-

-¡Te amo!-(Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)

-¿Eh? Quiero ser honesta contigo Hayama, cuando te conocí solo pensaba que eras mi enemigo, más tarde te convertiste en mi mejor amigo solo que cuando me fui a hacer esa película con Naozumi me di cuenta de muchas cosas…-(Dijo Sana honestamente)-En ese momento que te llame me dolió haber escuchado que estabas saliendo con Fuka, no entendía porque en ese minuto me sentía tan mal. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que caía en un precipicio? ¿Por qué me sentía tan miserable? ¿Por qué era incapaz de filmar bien un escena sin llorar?. Entonces comprendí que realmente te quería, pero ya no podía hacer nada tu te veías muy feliz y yo no podía interferir. Por eso tuve que fingir que todo marchaba bien cuando regrese a la escuela, decir que estaba saliendo con Naozumi sabiendo que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y engañando los míos-

-Kurata…-(Dijo Akito mirando los ojos brillosos de Sana)

-Hey Hayama soy una tonta ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Sana sonriendo fingidamente)-Entonces ahora vamos adentro-

Sana camino rápidamente en dirección a su casa, pero el brazo veloz de Hayama la tomo de la muñeca:

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre Hayama?-(Dijo Sana volteando sorprendida)

-Kurata ya me haz contado todo…pero ahora me falta a mi-(Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

-Esta bien, soy toda oídos-(Dijo Sana con oídos gigantes, en versión Chibi)

-Esa mañana que te ibas a hacer la película pensaba decirte eso, pero como había tanto gente observando y tu madre también, por eso no fui capaz. Lo que paso con Fuka creo que no tenía mucha importancia e incluso ella me dijo cuando estábamos en el hospital que realmente a la que quería era a ti-(Dijo Hayama haciendo una pausa)-Siento que tiene razón-

-Hayama…-

Akito se acerco a Sana la abrazo para que luego se miraran el uno con el otro. Ambos cerraron los ojos, se prepararon para besarse dulcemente. El Crepúsculo anaranjado se veía en el cielo y un fuerte viento hizo que los pétalos del árbol Sakura (Flor de cerezo) danzaran en torno a aquella pareja.

Tanto para Sana como para Hayama los malos juegos del destino quedarían en el pasado ya que ahora solo pensarían en el presente. Donde seguirían un nuevo camino a un viaje desconocido que les permitiría experimentar Aventuras, locuras y Romance.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Este es mi primer one-Shop, espero que les haya gustado. Onegai comenten si les gusto, nunca he hecho antes una historia así y menos de esta pareja que me encanta.

Sayonara


End file.
